


All the Time Ryan Looked and That Exceptional Moment Shane Looked Back

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, adds cheese on everything, excessively cussing (?), first time I wrote for this, friends to lovers (you can say that), i dont know how i ended up writing this, immense fluff at the end, shane madej is a fucking cheeseball, teen and up for some curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Ryan caught up, tapping his hand on Shane’s shoulder and turning him around and damn those eyes instantaneously rigged up to the dark skies, awkwardly darting anywhere but on Ryan’s.Shane cleared his throat, and so did Ryan.“Have you thoroughly read the document I sent you?” Ryan asked, eyebrows meeting in between in plain confusion.“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”“I don’t know because you seem to be in a hurry and probably disgusted by the sight of me?”“We all know, Ryan Bergara, that you smell but I don’t revolt the sight of you. What makes you say that?”“Those.”





	All the Time Ryan Looked and That Exceptional Moment Shane Looked Back

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I would actually write this, especially for this ship.   
> It is very experimental, hopefully I am able to live up to expectations in this one!

 

Ryan stares, dumbfounded, and soon nodding in agreement with a hum. The next location he had in mind for their shooting of Buzzfeed Unsolved was rather a good one and he had high expectations of getting evidences. Soon enough, probably something would be labeled “SOLVED” in big ass red font on their webpage soon enough.

_(But then it would defeat the purpose of their title, but who cares. As long as Ryan gets his hands on some evidence he would, first of all, be scared shitless only for it to sink in that yes, he finally got some good grubs that he would shove victoriously in Shane’s face.)_

Oddly, he had been saying the same things ever since this idea popped out of void thoughts, hoping to actually make a difference in history through this project. So far everything remained the same. It was just a mark for more determination and nope, quitter Ryan Bergara is definitely not in his dictionary. Not after all the countless sleepless nights doing research and persuading Shane Madej that yes, these ghosts are actually LEGIT.

Maybe, finally, after two years of persuading the utmost skeptic beanpole, Ryan could pull better than Shane opted to push softly not so often on filming and catch him finally believing. The firm believer had these light skip in steps towards his own cubicle. Sensing the lack of presence of someone by the right, Ryan’s eyes immediately scans the office and pursing his lips so lightly in failing to find him.

Unbothered, he immediately sets off to work, whistling every now and then as he lists infinitively the possible reactions he could pull out from his partner. The usual attentive Ryan at the filming weren’t as observant in his office, failing to notice a lack of clutter in Shane’s desk.

 

And probably missing the fact that nothing smelled of faint whiff of caffeine that Shane drowns his organs for at least eight cups.

 

Grueling hours were spent in blood and sweat. How extensive Ryan was pouring effort for the first episode was enough to rev him up and texting Shane how they should meet up a little at their little space for Buzzfeed Unsolved and talk about what and what-nots.

The reply was lighting fast, and Ryan frowns as his eyes scans the words he read.

_“Busy._

_Send me the documents of research and I’ll email the rest._

_Let’s just meet up on the filming site on Tuesday.”_

 

Great, now Shane did a great job at dousing his spirits but hey, why was he even texting the big guy when his cubicle was just beside his and probably back –

“Oh.” He mumbles to himself, and finding the lack of coffee or Shane’s favorite Bigfoot tumbler near the divider in between tables. Even the usual sketches for Ruining History weren’t there and so were the documents that represent Shane’s presence in behalf of his sometime long breaktimes.

 

And yes, Ryan tries to buzz out the nagging feeling of Shane’s absence and goes back to his stacked work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The filming had soon finished and as they wrap up for the night, then again failing to find evidence, Ryan simply conceded that there will always be better doors to open in the future. Surprisingly, it was the most peaceful outdoor filming they have had despite the factory’s dingy walls and chipping wallpapers with a faint smell of growing molds. He would usually find them distracting, ominous even though it contained _no such evil entity_ as Shane often teasingly ridiculed him for.

Despite the factory’s mockingly eerie background, Ryan could not be more distracted than Shane immediately slipping after the loud “CUT” reverberated and the latter was more abrupt this time around that Ryan had to pace fast just to catch up with those damned long legs that that skeptic logical beansprout was blessed with.

Ryan caught up, tapping his hand on Shane’s shoulder and turning him around and damn those eyes instantaneously rigged up to the dark skies, awkwardly darting anywhere but on Ryan’s.

Shane cleared his throat, and so did Ryan.

“Have you thoroughly read the document I sent you?” Ryan asked, eyebrows meeting in between in plain confusion.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know because you seem to be in a hurry and probably disgusted by the sight of me?”

“We all know, Ryan Bergara, that you smell but I don’t revolt the sight of you. What makes you say that?”

“Those.” Ryan deadpanned, gesturing with his hands to Shane’s eyes but it wasn’t just towards his eyes that Ryan was pointing to, Shane notices and understands. Sigh inevitably escapes his lips and he gently squeezes Ryan’s fisted hand and instantly melts, relaxes to the touch.

Bergara notices how Shane heaved up a sigh but still does not take or spare him a glance, and talks it out instead. It was baffling, as the taller actually had the guts to turn around but not leaving before speaking.

“Save it. I’ll spill at the motel later, bud.”

Ryan sucks it up, for the time being anyway, and heads to their own car as they drove separately for the first time since they filmed the first outdoor film for Buzzfeed Unsolved. Shane have read the document alright, understanding that they would have an overnight at some nearby motel to supposedly have a light drink.

Maybe it won’t be as light as they expected.

 

* * *

 

The golden whiskey bottle is this close to being emptied out, but none of them spoke as Ryan sat by the edge of the bed, glass of drink by his right and back turned to Shane, who surprisingly sat comfortably by the opposite edge, downing the bottle and emptying it out.

Yet the magic of its contents seemingly unworking, Shane gathers what is left of explanation to do.

“Pretty sure you have some questions to fire. Blow me away, Bergara.”

“Right,” Ryan scoffs, a trace of bitterness showing and oh, did Shane not like that he could be the cause of it. “so, where should I start mister?”

“Don’t ask me.” Shanes tries to giggle, and there was a sour taste left after he does. It sounded remorseful rather than his actual intentions of lightening up such mood.

“Even a week before filming, you have been non-stop communicating with me just by emails. Did you somehow lose your phone?” Ryan asks, standing to actually lean by the wall and finally face Shane, who showed no expression, but it was there again. His eyes that never laid on Ryan’s eyes and it was irritating, but he lets it pass.

“Honestly, no. I just did not answer your texts and preferred email like hey, y’know how it is almost mainstream to just use phone for everything these days.”

“Seriously? And when I ask you to actually talk about the first episode filming you just ditched it and never even glanced at the scripts. I was very delighted that you did that Shane Madej. It revved me more to be honest.” Dripping heavily was sarcasm that Ryan often uses but heavier than the intended message, Shane knew Ryan was not even angry. He was disappointed, probably sad that he had no one to share his weird theories with because no one could be patient enough as Shane Madej even though he could be as skeptic as Satan.  

Ryan feels his guts inside twist uncomfortably as he spilled everything but throws it out the train of thoughts once more.   

At this point, the taller remained silent, his eyes seemingly tired from moving around and finally settling at one place, staring at the floor followed up by a sigh.

“You arrived just in time for the filming to start. Avoided my eyes like a plague for the entire convo in filming and dang, we don’t have to video ourselves talking like idiots all the time do we? You can thank that dingy factory for half of its screen time would be aired eerily.” Ryan breathes, pausing, walking to place down his empty glass with a clink of the ice inside, slowly melting.

“Just now, you actually almost left. If only I did not catch up-” Ryan straightens his back that leaned on the wall behind, arms crossed and lips actually dry and chapped. What he did not expect was a Shane Madej, sizing him up front, his stature towering over Ryan, intimidating. Most of all, something screamed unfamiliarity that Ryan kept on disregarding ever since Shane’s lonely absence. 

With eyes closed, Shane had been fearing to do this weeks ago and definitively avoiding Ryan for it but at such an inevitable situation, who is he to escape?

“Yes I was avoiding you, Ryan.” Shane heaves for the nth time, breath smelling strongly of alcohol and a mint candy that Ryan would always beg Madej to give him. Fluttering open were eyes that longed to gaze deeply into Ryan’s and goddamn when was the last time they actually took time to appreciate the beauty each of them has?

“It’s funny that I never feared, let alone believed in ghosts. I guess I fear looking at those eyes that believed nothing but.” Shane chuckles, slowly trapping Ryan in between his arms and inching closer, closer and just closer to the smaller’s face.

“Punch me or piss on me if you don’t like what I am about to do, but I have been avoiding your gaze because of this.” So Shane, the Shane Madej actually leans in to let his lips touch Ryan Bergara’s chapped ones.  It was hazy with time almost stopping for the world to watch this scene unfold, but as Shane instinctively pulls away, Ryan pulls him back with a force and smashing their lips together in a tight lip lock.

So this was the feeling that Ryan have been pushing away all along, and parallel so to what Shane seems to be executing for the past week. Yet now that everything has come to clarity, the moment’s heat faded into a light bliss the two have gladly soaked into immediately.

“I fucking hate that you avoided me for a week instead of doing just this. That conflict was unnecessary.”

“Can’t have the whole office witnessing that, can we?” Shane laughs, genuinely so this time around and proceeds to drown his eyes with Ryan, something that the latter have been bugging him to do since earlier.

“All you notice with those eyes are ghosts that don’t exist.” Shane teases.

“How can you be so sure? You have always been too skeptic to try and see what is beyond.”

“If dropping you home every night was not a hint enough, or maybe my ever-lasting God-given patience to your _ghost science_.” Shane guffaws at that and Ryan grins, punching his chest lightly.

“Maybe you could pay more attention to how I looked at you, fucking beanpole. Jesus, are you too tall to even see my line of sight now?”

Shane actually hums ponderingly to that, Ryan pausing and staring at him perplexingly but seconds soon and a smile broke out of his lips and he dips down again to kiss Ryan.

“Not really, not when I dive to kiss you like that.”

“Fucking cheeseball.”

“Exclusively for you Bergara.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is it for a first Shane Ryan fic?


End file.
